linkmefandomcom-20200214-history
Max Black
Max Black (TDGFan123) is a FANDOM user who has been active since 2015. He is currently the temporary (acting) head of the School of Rock wiki, whilst the two co-heads take a few months hiatus. Klarissa White is working alongside him as they both temporarily run the wiki. Max has been involved in some cross wiki drama since May 2017, but the 'adventures' ended in September 2017. He was involved as he was sticking by his mentor/best friend, Jax Garcia. He is hoping to make a successful wiki and would like to pursue more higher roles on FANDOM in the future. Personal Life Max grew up in London and is now living abroad in California. He grew up with four other siblings, he had one elder brother, Drake Black. He is 23 years old, married and expecting a first child. Then Max is the second child and is 21 years old. Then, Max had his first baby sister, she is named Amelie. She is 20 years old, married and has one son. He has one younger brother, Benji. Whom is 18 years old, not married and has no children. Finally, Max was blessed to have a set of twins called, Ariana and Amy. They are still in school and are 16 years old, with no children and no husbands. In September 2017, he temporarily dated Sarah de La Cruz. However, the couple decided to separate due to both needing to focus on work, school and their own lives. A couple of weeks later, Klairss, his colleagu, came out with feelings for him and they decided to begin dating. Apperance Max has got brown hair and hazel colour eyes. Max is average height, at around 5 foot 9–10. He has neck length hair and is very skinny. Personality Max's personality is very bold. Max is very lively and can be sassy when needs to be. He loves animals and nature and is also loves history and english. He loves his family and has formed a great relationship with them. He loves his friends and has formed many friendships on FANDOM. Relationships Jax Garcia Sarah de La Cruz Klarissa White Klarissa and Max were not friends, when they met. But there friendship blossomed as they became co-heads of the School of Rock wiki. They decided to put their differences behind them and run the wiki and make a difference. As of this day, they're friends and are working well together. Afterwards, they dueled for the position as permanent co-head. But when Klarissa started to have a sexual feeling towards Max, she gave up and gave the position to Max instead. Ariel Mason It is clear that Ariel and Max were not friends from day one. In September 2017, Max claimed that Ariel used to date his younger brother, Benji. He claimed that she shattered his heart and made his brother go through a stage of depression. Also that month, Max claimed that Ariel was HelpingMyself292. Max pusehd for the truth, until eventually Ariel came out and stated that Max was right and HelpingMyself292 was in fact Ariel. Trivia * He has five siblings. They're 23, 20, 18 and a set of twins being age 16. * Max is 21 years old. * His username is TDGFan123. * Max is an haircutter. * He is the co-head of the School of Rock wiki. * He's been a wiki user since 2015 and has been active on and off on FANDOM. * He was in a family band, with his younger siblings, Amelie and Benji. * Jax Garcia is his adopted brother, he is the only family member of Max's family on FANDOM. It was hinted that younger brother, Benji Black was, but that was all fake. * He has admitted his 'favourite' siblings, or the ones he closest to, go in the following: Amelie, Jax, Benji, Amy and then Ariana. He does not have a great relationship with his only older sibling, Drake. * He is from and was born in London and is currently living abroad in California.